


Someday-//yoonseok

by Lerchin



Category: SOPE - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerchin/pseuds/Lerchin





	1. Chapter 1

''If you loved me , why did you left me ?''

''Because you let me to ''

Those were the words that kept on eating Yoongi's time , energy and heart . Why did he had to leave him ? Didn't he know how much Yoongi needed him ? He felt so complicated , Yoongi just wanted to hug Hoseok tightly and cry în his chest . He needed him aș much aș he needed air , but the difference was that Hoseok was addictive , not necessary . Small tears began to ghater up at the corner of his dark and regretful eyes . Why was he like this? Why didn't he stopped Hoseok ? He just made the wound deeper by telling Hoseok to forget about him . But it was way too late now , he was gone , even if he saw him everyday at the studio and at the dorm , he was being so cold with Yoongi , it broke his heart everytime he avoided Yoongi's gaze . The steam from the hot water in the bathtub was on the mirror . Yoongi got deeper in the water and sighed as the tears were rolling down .He felt so miserable without Hoseok , but did Hoseok felt the same ? No , most probably he was talking with a girl or something . But Yoongi understood , it was just too much for Hoseok , dating a boy , being confused of your own sexual orietation and that boy being his very close friend plus the idol life . It was just way too complicated . Why did everything had to be so sad for Yoongi ? Why nothing ever came out right ? He tried to wipe out his tears . He got a shiver down his spine and looked at the ceilling . He couldn't force Hoseok to love him . But it was so painful :to be so close to Hoseok but not close enough . If this is how love felt , he didn't want it anymore . Whoever invented love could just take it back and shove it up their ass .This whole Hoseok thing it felt just eating a poisonous apple : you are happy that you got the apple and you enjoy it , but then the poison kicks in . He have stayed in the bath for almost an hour , it was finally time for him to get up before beginning to cry again and someone to hear him . He got up from the bathtub and watched as the water went down the drain . He wipped the steam off and looked in the mirror . At that moment he hated himself , he hated himself so much . For being so stupid to let him go , actually , no for being so stupid to fall in love with him in the first place . At least he fell in love . He didn't knew if Hoseok really loved him that way or if he just felt pressured .He took a towel and dried himself , and then he put his clothes on . He went outside of the bathroom and met Hoseok's eyes . He didn't even looked at him , he just pushed him aside and continued walking .Did he heard all his crying ? Hopefully not . Even if he did , fuck it , it didn't mattered anymore . Yoongi went to his room , jumped on his bed , and began to silently cry in his pillow .Pathetic . He was crying over Hoseok , meanwhile him not even thinking about Yoongi , and that was how they were around each other since they split up . Yoongi silently fell asleep through his tears that night .


	2. II

Yoongi looked outside his room , his head creeping out between the wall and the door . His eyes sore and dry from crying . He wanted to make sure no one was in the hallway , especially Hoseok . He sighed in relief and run-walked to the bathroom . He pushed the door closed and looked in the mirror as : he looked deplorable , but he felt deplorable so what was the difference ? He couldn’t believe that Hoseok could make him feel all these sorts of emotions .Yoongi sighed and took off his shirt , his skinny arms and pale skin now revealed . He got a shiver from the coldness of the bathroom . The same shiver he got everytime Hoseok touched him , everytime he kissed Yoongi … . Yoongi shook his head and put on his clothes , he needed to focus on work , not on Hoseok . He needed to get Hoseok out of his head , too bad they had stuff to do at the studio that day .

He looked once more in the mirror , at the person he hated so much , and went out of the bathroom .

‘’Yoongi , go eat breakfast !’’ said Jin as Yoongi just walked pass him , like he haven’t heard Jin . He lost his appetite with all of this thinking about Hoseok . Everytime he thought about him he got little butterflies in his stomach and he felt like throwing up if eating .

‘’I am not hungry ‘’ muttered Yoongi and Jin just shrugged . Yoongi went to the car , and waited for the others to get ready . He felt so depressed , just starring outside the window , trying not to think of Hoseok .

He heard the door of the car open , he didn’t looked up but swallowed when he saw his reflection in the window . It was Hoseok . ‘Oh shit.’ Yoongi thought . Why him ? From all the members why Hoseok had to come so early in the car? Hoseok stared at Yoongi for a second and took a seat , at the other part of the couch .

‘Very well , asshole , you will still have to sit next to me when the others will come ‘ thought Yoongi , being salty and bitter .His ex , that he still had feelings for was avoiding him .

He stared at Hoseok through the window reflection : he was on his phone . Yoongi bit his lower lip and his mind began to work . What if he was talking with a girl ? Or with a boy ? But why did he cared anyway? Because he still loved Hoseok , didn’t he ? And how much Yoongi loved him .

Hoseok took his eyes out of his phone and looked at Yoongi , making his heart flutter and to almost forget where he was . Hoseok opened his mouth to say something but right then Taehyung opened the car door and smiled his box smile .

‘’Goodmorning’’ he said cheerfully , with Jungkook fallowing him in the back . Yoongi cursed under his breath and Taehyung gave Hoseok a sign to move closer to Yoongi so he and Jungkook could sit down . Yoongi felt startled when Hoseok got next to him , his tigh rubbing against Hoseok’s . Hoseok looked for a moment , not at Yoongi , but at his reflection in the window ,straight in Yoongi’s eyes and then went back to his phone . Yoongi gulped , and moved his eyes to Hoseok’s phone reflection . Hoseok was texting someone ., he couldn’t see to who but he really tried not to anyway . He tried not to care .

Namjoon , Jin and Jimin got in , as well as their manager and began driving to the studio . As the members were chatting happily ,Yoongi couldn’t stop thinking about who was Hoseok texting . He shouldn’t care , but he did . Has he replaced Yoongi already ?


End file.
